a new transformation
by Temporal Freeze
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

YO WASSUP EVERYBODY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS I REALLY ENJOY WRITING THESE FANFICS AND LIKE ALL MY FICS THIS WAS WRITTEN ON AN IPAD SO GRAMMAR AND SPELLING WILL PROBABLY BE BAD BUT PLEEEAAAASE R&R

Optimus was with ratchet and bumblebee and bulkhead were racing each other on the dunes with miko and raf so arcee and jack had some alone partner to partner time. Jack really liked arcee and she really liked him too, but she thought he was a little to fragile and mortal to be appreciated as much as possible and knew not to get too attached to him because of humans short lifespans. She felt incompetent that she could not always protect him and from that knew she should not get too attached to him and over time this made him less appreciated until that fateful day...

It was December 23rd and arcee was on a daily patrol when she came across something suspicious. She went past the K.O. Drive in and saw a car, jet black, an old Porsche. The engine running but there was no driver she decided to take a look so "Sadie" pulled into the parking lot and waited in a spot when she realised it was a trap. MECH she growled to herself as green cars surrounded her. Arcee still in motorcycle form was blasted with a bright ray gun and when she awoke she was in the autobot base on a tiny bed. She sat up and groaned, immediately noticing how much bigger the base was and jack standing next to her. Then he shouted "She's awake!" To everyone's excitement. They all rushed over and the first thing she noticed was how much bigger everyone was "How long was I out?" Arcee asked. "bout six hours" jack said calmly then she asked "uhh jack when did you get so tall, AND HANDSOME?" She left the last part in her head and jack just handed her a mirror and she looked in it and she freaked and jack just held her hand and tried to keep her calm "What the hell, What the hell, What the hell, why am I a human!?" Arcee screamed and the rest of them stopped her from getting up and running in circles. Jack tried to show her the bright side of it but she was having none of it. Jack just leaned in and kissed her. "That should shut you up for a bit" said jack grinning and Arcee just looked astounded and the rest of them just looked at jack who replied with "Well it worked didn't it?" Optimus, miko, raf, ratchet, bulk and bee just shrugged it off but June didn't whilst she was taking a look at the now human Arcee she knew this was her sons first kiss, to her it was so wrong and so right at the same time. I wouldn't mind having a daughter like arcee she thought to herself then continued the scan. As a human she was perfectly fit and healthy and to jack especially the fit part. Arcee got up no longer agitated and walked to jack and kissed him long and peacefully until they both needed air and arcee walked away behind him and shouted over her shoulder "revenge"

Jack was frozen to the spot trying to grasp what just happened. The girl he was in love with just kissed him, that went in his permanent memory. All of a sudden he thought how hot she actually was as a human with her elbow length dark blue hair and electric green eyes and her body was so perfectly curved (WOLF WHISTLE)

Arcee was so shocked at what she just did and the worst part although she didn't want to be with him out of fear of losing him, those two kisses made it very hard. If it had been a bad kiss it would have been easier but it was amaaaaaazing. Why is he so great arcee thought to herself then arcee thought screw the boundaries I love jack and that's it, I don't care anymore.

Arcee went to talk to ratchet about getting her back to normal and how long till a cure could be made. Because it was an unknown mech weapon it could take a while. Jack walked over to arcee and said "Hey partner, whatcha up to?" Curiously. "Well I wanted to know how long it would take to make an antidote" she said. Jack knew if his plan would work it would need to be executed now. "Hey arcee since you can't exactly fight deceptions right now, do do you want to go to the movies tonight?" Yup his plan was to ask arcee to the movies. "Sure why not, wait did you just ask me out on a date?" she asked with a girlish smile. "Uhhhmmm yes i did arcee" jack replied sheepishly. "Yes jack i would love to go" she replied.

Jack and arcee were walking to the movies when she said "now I know why you complain about walking its soooo tiring You have to use your legs and muscles I'm just really not used to it!" And then she groaned. When they got to the cinema they got two tickets to see real steel with all the robots who batter each other. At one point arcee whispered to jack "I could kick both their asses and throw them in the scrap heap" and jack tried not to laugh too loud. After the movie arcee and jack walked out happy and arcee said "I don't know wether that was good or a little bit scary" with a happy smile on and she hugged jack, who just hugged her back. Jack could not be more annoyed when he saw Vince walk over. Vince unfortunately noticed them and came up behind arcee and slapped her ass and said "Helloooo sexy, what's your name"

Arcee turned around and said "I am marcy, and you ar-" but jack cut her off and whispered "dead" venom dripping from his voice as he grabbed Vince by the throat and pushed him up a wall. "Let's play a game Vince, it's called does Vince bend that way" vince was really scared now. Jack dropped him and Vince ran for his life afraid of what else jack might do to him. "I'm sorry you had to see that" jack said to arcee who just looked at him and replied "wow I've never seen this side of you, like ever" all he did was walk on and she said again not moving from her spot "It makes me see how much you do care for me" she said as jack stopped and turned around, his cheeks very red and said "We're partners and partners are always supposed to protect each other"

She walked forward then leaned forward and kissed him as their tongues battled and jack carelessly rubbed her back. This felt so right and she never felt like letting go. When they eventually broke jack said "No offence arcee but I hope you stay human forever" arcee found it a bit selfish but she knew he never meant it like that and she loved being alone with him too. Time to themselves with each other...

All the days events made arcee giddy how she went from loving jack to kissing him and she was happy. As they got back to base jack asked if he could be bridged back home. As he was about to walk through the ground bridge arcee said " hey jack can I stay at yours, cuz here there are no human sized beds due to it Being more for storage and giant robots than people?" And jack just replied "sure, nothing wrong with that" as he walked through the portal to his garage with arcee close behind.

When he walked in there was a small surprise waiting. "Jackson Darby, I told you to come straight back here after the movie but you went to base" jacks mother shouted at him then sighed " I'm sorry for shouting but I got worried" she said whilst facing away " I'm sorry mom I went to drop arcee off but the only human bed in the place was the stretcher in the med bay so I said she could stay here, ok with you?" Jack said back and his mother said ok "cee, for now you can have my bed and ill take the sofa" said June. "Are you sure mrs Darby, is that ok with you?" Arcee asked with a caring tone "it's fine arcee, I don't mind just don't sneak into jacks room in the night or you will end up like the robots from the movie, except in smaller pieces pieces" June replied and said " ahem goodnight you two"

THE NEXT DAY

Jack got up early and snuck out the door, grabbed his bike and headed towards the mall. He left arcee and his mom a message saying "hey guys its Me jack, I went out for the day ill be back later around 6pm so make me some dinner" what he was doing was some last minute Christmas presents for arcee and the gang back at base.

BACK WITH JACK

At the mall it was now 7:00 am and it had just opened so jack went in. The first shop he visited was game and he got bee and raf a new racing game for their Xbox 360 (forza 4)

He got Optimus two presents one as a joke and another as a joke as a joke. He got him hot lady mudflaps and some scented dice.

For ratchet he got a book of the human body and he asked his mom to get him some proper surgeological tools.

And for bulkhead and miko he got the now that's what I call rock music which he knew miko was saving up for.

That just left arcee, but what would a cybertronian human want? Hmmm she might like a remote control motorbike like an old evil kanevil one.(PLEASE EXCUSE ME I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO SPELL THAT) Jack thought to himself and then decided to get her a special present but would need some help so he went to the base and asked raf "each time an autobot is repaired all their systems are documented right. So I was wondering if I could get access to arcee's memory banks?" And raf said sure but he would need to get to the console. Jack asked ratchet if he could use his computer to get arcee's present and ratchet allowed him to when he said it was for arcee's Christmas present. He found a certain picture and printed it into a large photo.

BACK AT JACK'S HOUSE

"Uhhh, morning June" arcee said coming down the stairs yawning at 10pm and June was watching tv and said "good morning, jack left early to get some stuff and won't be back till about six o'clock later. Arcee sounded a little down and June said "do you want something to eat you seem hungry?" And arcee said "sure, thank you" and June replied "for what?" And all arcee could say was "for being there when I needed you the most and for that I can't thank you enough" "as jack is your partner arcee, it is also his duty to help you as much as he can in any circumstance and we all should, not just our partners" June said with a smile and handed her a plate of cheese on toast and warned "it's hot be careful" "uhhh hey June listen can I talk to you about something, something I have told nobody, like ever" arcee asked and June of course agreed "well I really like jack but now I'm starting to like him more than that. I think I'm in love with him" arcee said and June smiled and replied "I happen to know he loves you too but would never say that to you because he was to scared it might break what you had together, a partnership but an even bigger friendship" and arcee just ran up and hugged her then blushed and sat down to eat her toast. When jack got home at 6:10 pm both his mom and arcee had washed and their hair was wet and arcee looked soooo hooot with her hair swishing one way then another and her beautiful electric green eyes and slight pink highlights. He just stood there mouth open and his mom just said " close your mouth honey, it's only two hot lady's in your living room" and arcee and June giggled in unison. Jack was tired from all the wrapping and running around different shops so he took a shower and ate the food his mom had earlier cooked and it was arcee's turn to look at jack and gaze, smelling so good in his deodorant and his towel on his shoulder with his wet hair in a mess everywhere, June noticed and smiled. Afterwards jack went to bed. And so did arcee not long after.

THE NEXT DAY (IT'S CHRISTMAS)

Jack got up at 8:30 and arcee was up moments after to come into the living room covered with lights and presents all around, it was so Christmassy. Although arcee barely knew what it was she knew it looked fun. Jack got his mothers and arcee's presents from the tree in the corner and handed it to them. His mom opened her present thanked him but arcee just looked astounded at her present Jacks mom just said "What is it arcee?" And arcee handed her the two photo frames. In one was a big picture of all the gang ( Optimus, normal arcee, bee, bulkhead, ratchet, raf, jack, miko and June ) and the other June didn't know but it was a red bot with two horns holding arcee round the shoulder and planting a kiss on her cheek whilst on it she looked embarrassed and shocked. Jack just said "merry Christmas arcee" and she hugged jack who was now sitting next to him and whispered in his ear "thank you jack" and then just like the cliffjumper photo jack put his arm around arcee and kissed her cheek." By the way I got ratchet away from his console but don't tell him or optimus that I got raf to hack the systems"

After dinner arcee, jack and June got a call from optimus who said "do you want to come to the base if so ill pick you up in ten minutes. When Optimus showed up they left out and went to base and jack took their presents with him. When they got there the room was all dark and then a load of lights came on and a large Christmas tree in the middle of the room came on with all its lights and everybody was there including miko and raf. As jack Walked in he noticed the mistletoe above the entrance miko, raf, bee and bulk just watched because they knew jack had noticed it. Jack leant over and kissed Arcee which to everyones surprise, she didn't even mind. June looked at jack puzzled, then it was June's turn to look up and see why jack kissed arcee. Optimus knew it was there because he had put it there as a bit of fun. Optimus leant down, picked up June placed her on his shoulder, turned his head and kissed her june just blushed and said "what a gentleman" Optimus smiled and put his giant paper crown on his head and ratchet had Santa hat on and it suited him well. Bulkhead was wearing a giant pair of reindeer antlers and bee was dressed the funniest of all. Bee didn't really get the concept of Christmas and he had a giant 90s Afro and he looked so funny. Later as the presents were handed out everyone was happy to get them. As jack had opened his final present arcee said to him "hey jack come with me, my turn to give you my Christmas present" and dragged him down a dark hallway and to a room he had never seen before and arcee locked the door behind him. She walked over to him and told him to close his eyes. He did so and he felt her hands on his shoulders and her body pressed against his. It felt so warm and then she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the best kiss of his life. As she held her arms around him holding him tight and he was rubbing her back and his hands started running through her hair and she did the same and to jacks surprise her tongue entered his mouth trying to tease him and it worked well, very well but in the end they broke apart gasping for air. Arcee just grinned and said "merry Christmas jack" and then jack smiled and kissed her on the cheek which made arcee smile back.

They both walked back into the base trying not to look too suspicious, but jacks mom knew exactly what happened. Raf and bee were playing forza 4 Optimus was talking to June, ratchet was working not paying any attention to the others, and bulkhead and miko were dancing to the album jack got them and were playing the air guitar. It was good to see everyone enjoying themselves. Little did they know a minute earlier everyone was talking about them being a couple and how perfect they looked together. As they walked in everybody stared and June winked. Miko blurted out what everyone was thinking "well don't you two make a cute couple" and every body shouted "MIKO!" And miko said "Hey we were all thinking about it" she said turning around.

"Arcee can I talk to you please?" Asked Optimus as he walked her to his quarters and opened the door. "Arcee recently I have noticed the large amount of time you have been spending with jack. And I can honestly say we all have noticed this has gone further than a partnership. What I'm trying to say to you is, would you like to leave the autobots to be with jack, jack has found his sparkmate and I think you have too" and arcee was shocked to say the least when ratchet shouted out. "I've done it I've isolated the correct biochemicals mixed with energon to return arcee to her normal self" with a large smile from outside still at his computer.

Arcee was now very torn between staying with jack and staying an autobot. She loved jack but being a 15ft tall robot was all she had ever known. She knew it would be hard to be with jack as a cybertronian. "Can I have some time to think about it please Optimus?" Arcee asked nervously "of course but for now shall we go back to this party.

PS I WILL MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT I WANT TO FINISH ANOTHER ONE OF THESE STORIES I STARTED TO DO PLEASE R&R AND I WILL TRY AND UPLOAD IT BY XMAS HAVE A GREAT XMAS EVERYBODY


	2. Chapter 2

A/N HI GUYS THIS IS CHAPTER TWO OF A NEW TRANSFORMATION AND I AM VERY HAPPY ABOUT ALL THE FAVOURITES I GOT AND I LIKE TO DO QUICK FICS SO THAT IS WHY I I AM RATHER SHORT AND TO THE POINT WITH THE PLOTS HOPE YOU ENJOY BECAUSE I ENJOY DOING THESE FANFICS AND I WILL NO MATTER HOW MUCH CRITICISM I GET I ALSO READ A VERY GOOD FF ABOUT JACKS "GIRL TROUBLE" AND HIS OLD FRIEND SO I INCLUDED IT INTO THIS AND I THANK YOU FOR THE USE OF IT GREATLY PS I BORROWED THE MEGATRON PART FROM ANOTHER FANFIC AND I MEAN NO INSULT TO HIM OR HER AND IT IS APPROPRIATE FOR THE TIME OF YEAR

Arcee and Optimus walked back to the party, Optimus was a bit afraid that he may have destroyed arcee mentally. Arcee looked distraught and jack was concerned but decide to let it slide. "You ok cee?" bulkhead said from near the Christmas tree and all she said was yeah. Everyone gathered around the tree and Optimus started to speak "my brother megatron sang this one day when he heard about Christmas from space travellers on cybertron"

'Twas the night before Christmas and deep down in the base Starscream hadn't stirred since I punched in his face The energon cradles were hung by the chimney with care Come tomorrow morning some fuel better be there The Decepticon's were snug deep down in their beds Visions of war and conquest danced in their heads I in my robe and long stocking cap Had just settled down in my throne for a nap When outside the base there arose such a clatter I sprang from my throne to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash Tore open the shutter, ready to kick ass. Pitfalls of flame still burned down below. Giving the luster of hellfire to the snow. When what to my wondering eyes should appear? But some fool of a fleshling with eight tiny reindeer! Quite startling it was that anyone would dare, When I find my fusion cannon I'll blow him out of the air. He made for the roof top and my curses did fly, It seems a fat fleshling is very eager to die "Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen!" Are those the name of Autobots? Don't worry, I'll fix them! A surprise I had for them in my Throne Room hall If you come down Megatron's chimney, I'll kill you all. I now had my cannon ready to meet the sneaky foe When down the chimney came Santa, dragging in snow! He was dressed all in fur, dirty whites and red A fitting look for one about to be dead! He carried a sack full of weapons and I with my finger on trigger Thrust my cannon in his face and said "Mine's bigger." His eyes how they widened, he must be a spy! I seized him by the neck and he gave out a cry His dry little mouth was drawn into a frown As I hefted his chubby body right up off the ground He had a broad face and a little round belly I shook him all over like a bag full of jelly "Talk fleshling for I am not in the mood!" "Tell me everything or it's no more fast food!" On my great fusion cannon his eyes did linger But he summoned up some spine and gave me the finger! He was brave this one and wouldn't speak So I bitched slapped him one and broke a few teeth I then seized him by his round little head And his eyes did fill with a growing dread I spoke not a word, but it was simple work To snap his neck with a twist and he died with a jerk Seizing the bag I chuckled, this fool was out of luck It was filled with nothing but Autobot toys?! You fat little fuck! Above me I heard the prancing and pawing of each little hoof Up the chimney I went to sweep some deer off my roof! So in the morning when your presents are long gone It's because Santa's first stop was to pester me, lord Megatron.

Everyone burst out laughing and raf shouted "well that was why Santa didn't visit me last year" and everyone laughed again. All of the autobots were sitting all around the Christmas tree. Ratchet stood up and stumbled over to Optimus before falling over face first into the concrete and started laughing. He was drunk on the synthetic energon, although it could not be used as a power source for them it could be used like wine or alcohol. Optimus was laughing at ratchet and bulkhead and bumblebee were giggling like 5 year olds at seeing ratchet fall over. It was getting late and Arcee was sitting next to jack. She snuggled up to him and lay her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and put her arm around him. He smiled as she drifted to sleep on his shoulder. It was getting late and jacks mom was too drunk to drive them back. Fowler who arrived earlier was also too drunk to fly a helicopter so he would stay at the base. Jack gently lay Arcee down and he got up and went to talk to Optimus. Jack said "Optimus can you activate the groundbridge it's getting late" Optimus agreed and opened it for them. Jack went back over to Arcee picked her up bridal-style and went through the groundbridge. Jack almost dropped arcee when he realised where he was. He was on his lawn with his girlfriend in his arms, his drunk mom next to him and a giant green teleportation device behind him on Christmas day in the middle of the street. His mom just crashed on the sofa and he took arcee to his moms room. He lay her down on The bed and although his room was only fifteen feet away, he felt too tired to head to his room so he slipped off his shoes and climbed into the gigantic bed next to her and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. In the night they didn't realise it but they both rolled over and embraced deeply, and that is how they slept until morning. When arcee awoke she saw jack, she just felt happy and held him closer then smiled. "I love that smile" jack said now with his eyes open staring at the beautiful woman hugging his torso. Arcee blushed and hugged him tighter again and said quietly "Jack I love you" and he hugged her tightly and said "I know and I love you more than you will ever know" all Arcee said was "why don't you show me then" in a teasing voice. Jack moved down to Arcee and kissed her a large amount of times and held her close. "I love you and never want to let you go Arcee" jack said in a caring tone. June was watching through a small gap in the door then smiled and decided to give them some privacy. So she was right when she thought there was a girl involved with him a while ago when he was acting suspicious. She was just happy jack found his true love and his true love found him. June decided to make breakfast, she made a full English breakfast for her jack and Arcee.

She called them down for breakfast and they came down looking rather tired and scruffy from the previous nights party. Arcee especially, she didn't really have any other clothes but she didn't mind, nor did anyone else. As the three ate breakfast arcee moaned and jack and June both said "what's wrong?" But Arcee just said "nothing's wrong I've just never really eaten anything before and this is really nice" and grinned with that smile that made jack melt. "Mom I think it's time to tell you something" jack said looking at his mother and June was about to speak when jack cut her off and said "I'm in love with arcee, I love her and she loves me and no matter what happens I will not leave her side" and June just smiled at jack then hugged him and said with a tear "My little boy isn't so little no more" and all three of them smiled and hugged each other.

LATER THAT DAY

"Arcee do you wanna do something because I'm getting bored at home for today" jack said to Arcee who was not paying much attention. "Arcee!" Jack said a bit louder and this time she heard and replied "hmmm, oh yeah let's go for a drive" she said with a smile. "Ohh wait I'm a person now I can't exactly turn into a motorcycle at the moment" Arcee said with a frown. "I might have an idea where you can go for a drive and I can show you something very special" jack said whispering into her ear. Jack left the room for a bit and went to see his mom who was in the kitchen. "Uhh hey mom can I borrow the car for a few hours?" Jack asked nervously. His mom decided to respect his privacy but said "one scratch and your grounded for a month" and tossed him the car keys and said "be back by eight thirty. Have fun guys" jack and arcee walked out the door and jack shouted his thanks. His mom smiled to herself as jack pulled out of the driveway. "Jack, where are we going?" Arcee asked with a growing curiosity. Jack just said "it's a surprise, you'll see" and grinned. As they drove towards the autobot base jack took a sharp turn off road which got a confused look from arcee. Jack eventually pulled up on the edge of a cliff with the sun about to go down. They both got out and walked over to the edge of the cliff. "oh jack it's beautiful" said Arcee and jack replied "I know" not looking away from Arcee. She noticed and hugged him tightly and have him a love filled kiss on the cheek. They watched the sun set for the last few minutes before they left but again jack went to a mystery place. Arcee was curious again but she knew jack would not tell her their destination. The white car pulled up outside a building and went in and jack said "this is a shop my old friend bought me in when I was little and I remembered something that made me think of you" as he walked up to the till and whispered to the female shopkeeper when she made out the words "it's good to see you again" and got a hug from her. Arcee was instantly jealous but kept it to herself. The shopkeeper left and returned a moment later holding a box and handed it to him. Jack walked back to Arcee and walked out waving at the cute shopkeeper. As soon as they were out Arcee bursted out "what was with the hug and flirtatious wave?" with a bit of annoyance in her voice. Jack was surprised but the a look of sadness came over him and he said "her sister used to be my best friend before she died in a motorcycle accident" he tried not to cry but it was in vain. "I loved her and I had just got over her death around the time I met you" Arcee apologised and held jack tightly in a hug and whispered "I'm sorry I... I didn't know"

"But anyway I got you a present" said jack now feeling a lot less sorrowful and he handed her a box and in it could be seen a pink RC-100X motorcycle with a pink and blue colour scheme. Extremely similar to her old bike form and she let out a giggle and put her arm around him. "I love it thank you jack" arcee said with a smile and looked at jack "just promise to always keep it safe, it was hers" now sounding sad again. "You found out about the history of cliffjumper, tailgate and cybertron. I think it's time to learn something about your history too" arcee said unhappily at seeing HER jack sad. Wait, HER jack?. Ugghhh not the time. "When I was young I had a friend called Julie, she was my best friend and would do anything for her. We decided to go to a party together but as friends. At one point in the party I couldn't find her so I took a look outside. She was there kissing Vince against a wall. I was heartbroken, the one who I secretly loved was kissing the one I hated the most. I was really pissed and walked away when Julie came up to me on her bike. She convinced me to get on and she drove me home. But on the way home there was an accident. We got hit by a 18-wheeler. I survived, she didn't. I begged my mother to see her but it was too late. My last words to her were harsh and undeserving. Turns out Vince kissed her against her own will. And since then I have lived with all of that guilt on my chest and I still do. I was hoping to admit my feelings to her that night, but now..." And jack trailed off now in tears and Arcee kissed him on the forehead. "I know how you feel after all, when we battled airachnid I thought you were most likely dead and I was distraught to say the least" arcee said when she spoke in a softer tone "Julie was lucky to have you all to herself but it was too bad her candle was blown out so early".

AND THAT IS CHAPTER TWO HOPE U LIKED IT MERRY XMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE PLEASE R&R

A black van sped round the corner of the street and jack dived out the way holding arcee with him. Three people jumped from the van and grabbed arcee. One of them stabbed a needle into jacks arm and retreated back into the van and drove away. Jack watched in horror as arcee lashed out and got punched in the jaw by one of these men. Then it all went dark for jack Darby.

ARCEE'S POV

I was trying not to move my jaw because it really hurt. I groaned in pain as my hands were tied tightly behind my back and my feet tightly held back around the ankles. Then as we had driven for what felt like 10 minutes there was a crashing sound and the van swerved I was thrown aside as the van toppled over and I remember the top of the metal van being torn off as something dark loomed over me and it all went dark. The last thoughts running through my head were that of jack. "Jack I am sorry". I awoke in a dark place with some dark purple lines along the walls in the dark. It seemed so familiar yet so alien. Then two doors opened and in walked airachnid next to megatron. I gave them a look of disgust and growled "what do you want?"

Megatron slowly advanced towards Arcee airachnid behind him


	3. Chapter 3

sorry i hAVENT UPLOADED FOR AGES THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER AND I AM HAVING SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS SO I WILL NOW BE ACCEPTING REQUESTS AND IDEAS


	4. Chapter 4

HEY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WHILE I'VE BEEN REVISING LIKE MAD FOR IMPORTANT EXAMS AND I THINK I HAVE DONE WELL IN THEM PS THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT FROM PRIMUS131 AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO PART 3

- is thought

Megatron slowly advanced towards Arcee airachnid behind him and got close to her face, too close."It has been too long arcee" he whispered venomously.

His face was inches from hers and she saw her reflection in his sharp teeth. She struggled at the bonds holding her suspended in the air. But nothing. He slowly turned away and spoke. "I shall get to the point arcee, we shall use you as bait for a trap. We shall draw your friends in, capture one of them, and link them up to the mind transferie thing. Whatever knockout calls it. We shall discover your base, your protectees and more importantly your newest partner." He said the last part with an evil grin. He turned to go and all arcee could do was desperately hope jack stayed away, and stayed safe.

(We all know that's not gonna happen)

BACK AT BASE

"Where is she? What she wasn't with me? Then where?" Jack shouted desperately at ratchet. He was scared for her life and he wasn't afraid to let it be known. She was attacked, taken and for all he knew maybe tortured. He rushed through ratchets legs and out of the med bay. He arrived near the main hall area of the base. "Optimus do you have any idea where she is?" Jack said as he rushed up to where raf was on his laptop. "Jack I do not know, trust me" jack looked crestfallen and depressed

"Actually I may have found a lead" raf said not looking up from his laptop. Jack ran over so quickly, sonic the hedgehog would look like a chump. Raf had pulled up a live google earth feed two miles from jasper. There was a massive car crash on an unmarked road and dead mech soldiers laying around. The deceptions had arcee. They had to be on the warship.

THE WARSHIP

Knockouts lab

Megatron walked into knockouts lab and said "how goes project apex?" To knockout and he just replied "almost done lord megatron just need to add the finishing touches"

Megatron moved to leave the room and headed towards the command bridge. "Soon all shall become one" he said venomously to nobody in particular.

THE BASE

"Ratchet run scans for the nemesis. Do all you can to find it" jack Said as he took the words from Optimus's mouth. Optimus watched over him and smiled at how he had become more and more like Orion pax. Ratchet knew how to find the ship but it would be hard. Ratchet searched through individual data streams and various frequencies. After 3 hours searching he found it two miles west of Chicago. Meanwhile the rest of the team was discussing how to free arcee from megatron's clutches. The plan was two groundbridges. One to the centre of the ship an danother at the engine room. The bots would distract the cons by destroying the engines whilst jack would free arcee. Jack had a special energon rifle made especially for these circumstances. At 6pm tomorrow they would charge the nemesis...

Jack stayed at the base overnight in an old bed left by the previous tenants. He tossed and turned but couldn't sleep, so he walked to the main control room and stood on the balcony above the main computer. He sat on the sofa up there an closed his eyes his hands dropped between his legs. Then he felt it, a small gust of wind. The base was practically airtight. Jack instantly knew what it was, laserbeak. Soundwaves dragon like pet who never left his side.

Jack yanked his rifle from its holster and aimed at laserbeak. He pulled the trigger inception style and it hit head on. Laserbeak reeled to the side as another three bullets hit his wing. It came flying at him and jack dived for any cover he could find, or just move out the way. He forward rolled and when his head hit the floor he was looking at laserbeak upside down and fired the final three bullets into its neural processor. He finished his forward roll and everyone suddenly ran in at the sound of gunfire. Only to see the corpse of a deception wheel jack and ratchet could barely handle. They were impressed as jack just lay flat on the floor huffing. "Uhm I'm afraid to ask what happened" bulkhead said looking at soundwaves pet. "I saw this guy about to do a kamikaze drop on me" jack said still on the floor. "A hammylazi?" Optimus asked. " I'll tell you later" jack replied now trying to climb up. Optimus looked deep in thought -hmmm they now know the bases location, however we know their location too a surprise attack now would deal a critical blow- "Autobots the time to attack is now, ratchet activate the bridge and follow us through. Don't forget the remote activator" Optimus said again. Nobody questioned his logic. Ratchet activated the bridge and jack stepped through...

SORRY ITS SO SHORT I AM TRYING TO UPDATE MORE BECAUSE I DIDNT FOR A LONG TIME AND NOW I HAVE SOME GOOD IDEAS


	5. Chapter 5

I KNOW WHAT YOUR GOING TO SAY, THANK YOU FOR UPDATING MY FAVOURITE STORY BY MY FAVOURITE AUTHOR, I WISH. BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. OH AND I WILL BE UPDATING MORE OFTEN BUT WITH A LITTLE LESS ON THE CHAPTERS...

The glowing green portal closed silently behind jack. And he took cover out of the main hallway he had been bridged into. A deception drone walked slowly past jack, not bothering to look down. Jack felt a sigh of relief leave his lips and he slowly moved away. He knew the detention cells were near megatron's private room for security reasons. Just then blaring alarms went off all around him and vehicons ran around every corner and he dived for the side of the hall behind a ceiling support. The distraction was working and shortly after the ship shook and the sounds of blasters could be heard further away. Jack ran as fast as he could towards the detention cells. He ran for about seven minutes and started to get a little tired. He slowed down and realised he was by knockouts lab, about halfway there. Jack knew knockout also had some of the Iacon and Kaon relics. He peeked past the door and entered when he saw no sign of knockout. Then he saw the suit, it was about human size, possibly a small prototype. It's left arm was a gigantic rifle and the arms were thick and padded with metal. The pads were orange and the feet were split at the front, similar to an elite from halo. The head was pushed down into the well armoured chest and a small visor in purple slightly peeked out. On his right arm was a thumb and three fingers and a blade ready to pop out from the wrist. He armoured up in the suit and it grew largely around him. He grabbed some of the relics from knockouts work table and marched out of the room. He turned left and sprinted towards arcee's location. He felt like he was floating. Like iron man floating in space with only the suit surrounding him. Two guards were left to guard arcee, jack marched around a corner and the vehicons stared at him in horror. He sprinted at them with a great speed and leapt in the air he ignited his blaster and took out the con furthest away from him. Three shots rang out and energon sprayed from its wound in the head. He landed with a crunch on the second con with his blade ignited and it pierced the spark chamber slowly. He pulled the blade back to its original position and pried open the doors to the cell. Jack had no idea how he was doing all of this, he just somehow knew...

Arcee heard the sounds of metal on metal, rumbling and gunshots. She looked towards the door an heard it creaking and it's slowly collapsed in on itself and through it walked a Titan of metal and weapons. Arcee looked scared until it slowly shortened to a human size again and the whole front of the suit spilt to either side to reveal jack. He ran to the computer and started typing furiously and eventually arcee was freed from her restraints. They ran at each other and embraced tightly and their lips met with more passion than either of them could ever hope for. Slowly their tongues entered each others mouths and both of them cared not for where they were because where they were, was together with each other. And for a short moment, time stopped around the two lovers. They broke panting for air and jack said "not to be cliched, but we are still on the deception warship" he kissed arcee again and walked over to the exo-suit and buttoned himself in. He took two relics from his sub space compartment and handed it to her, the phase shifter and immobiliser. She was astonished but now was not the time for turned on the shifter and followed behind him. "Ratchet I have arcee I'm returning the drop off point with some new toys" jack said into his com that ratchet gave him before the mission. "Roger that, bridge on your mark" he replied.

Jack ran through crowds of deceptions killing them all with some help from arcee. He arrived at the original drop off location and said "ratchet ready for the bridge" the bridge opened and arcee ran through it followed by jack and the apex armour v2. The others returned straight after looking beaten but still functioning. They were all staring at jack and the suit. Jack noticed the absence of Optimus and turned around to see the prime with his blaster to jack's visor. Jack put his hands in the air and deactivated the suit slowly stepping out of it. Optimus lowered his blaster and jack said "I bought presents" with a smile and walked back to the still big suit and opened a hatch. The relics were now too big for him to lift so he just showed them. Everyone was shocked to see the dark star sabre, the now rebuilt energon harvester, and the polarity gauntlet in a metal like backpack on the suit. Arcee then held out the phase shifter and immobiliser. Everyone was happy to see all their own relics returned. And the suit ran on an infinite amount of red energon providing the user with super speed. Things were starting to look up...

Megatron was furious "WHAT, he got away with all the relics, the suit and the prisoner!" He roared at knockout. Megatron took a deep breath and looked knockout in the eye and said "we didn't even catch one of the autobots, find them..." He was proper pissed. Knockout felt a drop of motor oil drop from his exhaust in fear. Megatron left and knockout just gulped.

Arcee, jack and June all returned home and jack went to check on arcee before she went to sleep. "Hey cee, you ok?" Jack asked quietly to her as he sat down on the Side of his mothers bed. "Well, considering I was freed from my enemies clutches by my hot boyfriend and we recovered about six relics... Then ok" jack smiled and held her tightly but when he turned to leave she said "jack, don't leave me. Please stay here" she sounded scared. Jack looked her in the eye and crawled into the bed next to her, kissed her on the head and said "I won't... Ever" they kissed each other again and slept soundly in each others arms. Arcee was still thinking about Optimus's deal. Human and love or bot and her life. She was so confused but she knew jack would support her, no matter what.

THANKS FOR READING CHAPTER 4 PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

HEY EVERYBODY JUST WANNA SAY HI AND THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR I HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE R&R

Jack slowly unwrapped arcee's arms from around him and carefully moved out of the bed. He placed the covers back over her and moved towards the window. He clambered out and made his way up to the roof. He sat on the roof watching the stars, silently, gazing at what could be billions of planets with billions of life forms. Brightly glowing in the sky, so far away from him. He sat silently and wondered if one day he could return, to his home...

He lay with his head back and his feet dangling over the edge of the roof. He felt at peace, but not alone however. "Come on out, I know your there" jack said and two glowing purple eyes opened behind him. "I would suggest you come with me or she will be hurt, I guarantee it" said airachnid stepping into the light from the lamppost. She looked rather calm despite how she was acting. In front of him she changed into her helicopter form and opened the cockpit. "Why are you being so civil?" Jack asked before stepping in. "Because I am not here on decepticon orders" she replied "I am here on personal matters"

She dropped at an old quarry about ten minutes later and let jack out before transforming. "What kind of personal matters?" Jack asked.

"Last week the decepticons had two engagements with the autobots and arcee was in neither of them. Is she ok?" Airachnid asked. Jack was shocked that airachnid cared about arcee. "Why?" Jack said back. "Because... Because I love her" airachnid said and jack was shocked. "Your in love with my girlfriend?!" Jack yelled. "Your... WHAAAAT, DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO MAKE HER FEAR GETTING ANOTHER PARTNER? HUH DO YOU?!" Airachnid screeched. "So you tormented her for years so she would not find anybody to love?!" She pinned him up against a large silo and glared daggers at him. "She will definitely learn her lesson now..." She whispered Into his ear. She brought up her spider claw ready to strike. In a flash she struck at him, but he slipped through his jumper and fell to the floor. As soon as he did, airachnids claw pierced the silo full of fuel and the resulting sparks caused an explosion. Energon splashed over jacks head and flames burnt his shirt. Airachnid must be dead, he barely survived it where he was and she was a lot closer to the blast. That and energon fell on his head meaning she must be hurt. Now jack knew why his mom was afraid she might lose him to some girl.

AFTER JACK WALKED BACK TO BASE ABOUT 30 MINUTES LATER

(Ps arcee went to base when she realised jack was missing)

"You did what! You took on airachnid alone, survived an exploding gas silo and your telling me to calm down!" Arcee shouted, her eyes twitching.

"You might want to sit down to hear the rest cuz that's not even the scary part" jack said. He had practically no shirt left and had scorch marks on his chest but nothing serious. He then fell unconscious into arcee's arms from sheer exhaustion. He ran the whole way back to base so it was expected.

She slowly carried him over to the Medbay. She lay him down carefully and sat there looking at him intently. The ripped and burnt shirt, the trousers now black up to his knees and the sweat glistening on his toned muscley chest. Damn she needed a cold drink...

She looked at him once more and walked over to June who arrived with arcee earlier. "June, can I ask you something?" Arcee said "of course" June replied turning towards her. "June I love jack, but I want something more, something more intimate, something that would bring us closer" June knew arcee didn't know about... That... But didn't know what to say about such a personal matter. They were already sleeping together so what did some extra noise matter. For now she would keep it to herself, but she knew they would do it eventually. But for the moment she decided it would be in best interest to keep it to herself.

And my authors note here is important so please read it.

OVER THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS I WILL BE TAKING A VOTE, SHOULD ARCEE AND JACK DO IT, AND SHOULD THEY BECOME PARENTS. I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE AND ALL VOTING IS CONFIDENTIAL. AND IF YOU ARE READING THIS UNDERAGE PLEASE TAKE HEED OF MY WARNING PLACED HERE.


	7. Discontinued!

Hi everybody, I am afraid to inform you that this story will be discontinued due to the lack of inspiration and I honestly can't see this story going anywhere so please try to understand. I will be making a Ben 10 and transformers fanfic similar to this so I hope you view it and hopefully will replace this story


End file.
